


继承者

by santagram



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-09 22:13:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20517254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/santagram/pseuds/santagram
Summary: cp：星辰/尾号三/马东情节来自：电影斯托克东赫、仁俊性转





	1. 生日宴

那天李东赫把城里所有有头有脸的人物都请来了庄园。十一月二十二日，李家正式宣布继承人的日子，也是钟辰乐的十八岁生日。听起来可能会有点奇怪，因为钟辰乐不姓李，但他的确是李家的独生子。改姓是因为出生时辰乐爷爷说他命数不好，要避避忌讳，所以跟了当年助产士的姓。

至少对外是这么说的。

乡绅都快到齐了，可李东赫翻遍了整个庄园也没找到钟辰乐在哪里。她轻车熟路地揪出正在后院侍弄花草的朴志晟：“志晟，少爷去哪儿了？”

“回大小姐，今天是先生和夫人的忌日。”朴志晟放下手中的活，毕恭毕敬向李东赫行了个礼。

朴志晟是在四岁时被李家收养的。按理说福利院里这么大的孩子没有人愿意要，因为已经是记事的年纪，总归是养不亲的。但李家对他的年龄很满意，和钟辰乐差不多同龄，只小上两月。养不亲对李家的长辈来说是一件好事，他们没有与朴志晟亲近的打算。说是收养，其实只是为了让他伺候钟辰乐而已。

朴志晟年龄小，但早慧，他完全明白自己在李家是怎么一个身份。因此他从未叫过自己名义上的养父母一声爸妈，眼前的辰乐姑姑李东赫，辰乐敢直呼其名，他也只敢叫对方大小姐。

但辰乐是不同的。在他还满口方言，不会说敬语，一看就是乡下不知哪里来的野孩子的时候，白白软软的钟辰乐，身娇肉贵的李家小少爷，就整日整日拖着他的手，连睡觉都要他陪着一起。私底下没人知道时，朴志晟总唤他辰乐，用他还在变声期的低嗓门所能发出的最温柔的声音。小小的朴志晟在内心发誓，假如他的翅膀是属于天堂的，那这双翅膀就是钟辰乐的；假如他的心脏是鲜红的，那这颗心也都是钟辰乐的。

李东赫听完明白过来，从腰间取下手巾擦额上的汗。十一月的天气已经很冷，她却急得有些脱妆。李东赫没有继续追问朴志晟，她进车库把车开出来，拽上男孩驶向了自家墓园。

这天天气很好，视野也很好，李东赫刚开进墓地就看见远处的大榕树上坐了个人。那人还穿着早晨换上的小西装，头发一丝不苟地梳着，不是钟辰乐又是谁？

见李东赫走近，钟辰乐三两下从树上爬下来，走到一块墓碑前。他是个漂亮孩子，深蓝色的衣服衬得他皮肤雪白，鼻尖和耳朵因为冷而透着粉。礼仪老师教他跟别人打招呼时要低一下脖子以示礼貌，他记住了，却总是把眼睛翻得稍微往上些去看人，还是显得傲慢。他长得更像他母亲，李东赫不禁想。她还记得二十年前辰乐母亲，她哥哥的妻子第一次来到李家时的样子，那么灵秀的一双眼睛，那么单薄的身形，看着就是招人疼爱但又没什么福气的命。

现在这双眼睛出现在了自己侄子的脸上。李东赫隔着几十米看他无比稚嫩的面庞，还觉得他只是个孩子，走近了却又得仰视他，正是让人无端生出“长大了啊”的想法的年龄。钟辰乐用他母亲的眼睛盯着她，然后又把目光转开：“姑姑，你来看我爸妈吗？”

李东赫顺着他的视线看过去，是墓碑上的名字，李帝努和黄仁俊。两人是合葬的，连照片都用了合影。黑白相片上的男人极其英挺，女人也很美丽，但李东赫只匆匆瞟了一眼就连忙把眼睛移走，“辰乐我们先回去好不好？客人都到齐了，晚些我会叫下人送花过来的。”

辰乐乖巧地点点头，“好呀。”他抬起脚，满不在乎地从坟墓上踏过去。双人墓旁还有一座小坟，大概埋的是家族里的哪个未成年，按照规矩不能立墓碑。连续几天没下过雨了，土质已经变得松散，表面的一层甚至有些沙化，他一踩就在那座小坟边上也留了个脚印。李东赫的眉心几不可闻地跳了一下，辰乐没有注意到。

辰乐以前不是这样的，朴志晟想。他安静地坐在后车厢听李东赫一边开车一边跟他交代要注意的地方，眼睛望向窗外。群岚和丛林飞快地向后掠去，但辰乐的目光一动不动，他连嘴角都是紧紧抿着的。辰乐从前是嗓门很大的孩子，哭声都比别人响亮些。好像真的比现在麻烦很多，但那时的辰乐更生动，更鲜活，也更可爱。不是说现在朴志晟眼里辰乐就不可爱了，这是不可能发生的事情。只是相对而言。是因为学了太多钢琴和国际象棋吗？好像都不是，只是从辰乐父母去世那天起，从学校里的孩子叫他丧门星起，连家里的佣人都避他唯恐不及的时候开始，辰乐就变成另一个辰乐了。

不过我会保护他的。朴志晟握住对方的手，他的手大得有点离谱，因此也算不上特别好看。但他此时对自己手的大小非常满意，因为可以把辰乐的手好好地包裹在手心里。

他们赶上了宴会，还不算太迟，按照流程正好该辰乐给大家表演弹奏钢琴。他弹了马太受难曲，但其实没有人在听。没什么可意外的，这些乡绅里多的是没什么文化的生意人，进餐时听音乐于他们而言更多的是一种提升社会阶层的象征，而非享受，更何况这演奏者还是李家的宝贝独子。弹完了一曲的钟辰乐从台上下来，走到李东赫身边，扬着笑脸陪姑姑招待客人，很讨长辈喜爱的那种笑脸。

“这是辰乐做的吗？”一个客人拿起桌上的鹌鹑标本，意外地看到风干的鹌鹑身下还有个蛋。

“是的，”钟辰乐迎上去，把鹌鹑蛋也展示给对方看：“我给蛋壳开了个很小的孔，把蛋液放出来了，所以这只是个空壳而已。”

“这就叫覆巢之下，安有完卵。”辰乐闻言惊讶地抬头，看见了一张男人的脸，约摸三十岁的年纪。男人的相貌长得很好，辰乐这么大也只见过一个人能比得上他的，他记忆里的父亲。

男人笑起来，向辰乐伸出手。他的笑容让辰乐被勾起的对父亲的思念消失殆尽，因为实在太不一样了。父亲的长相其实是很严肃的类型，但他的笑很温柔，眼睛很弯，是辰乐关于父亲的最深刻的印象。眼前的这人样貌比父亲柔和，笑容却不及眼底，没有热度。辰乐迟疑着，有些犹豫地打算回握过去。

但他还没来得及碰到对方，就被冲过来的李东赫挡了回去。“渽民，你来干什么？”李东赫向来为人大方，从未为难过客人，连不识抬举的暴发户她也好言相待。但此刻她双眼瞪大，满脸的不可置信，活像只被踩了尾巴的猫。

“姐姐，好久不见，我来给辰乐过生日呀。”他举重若轻地答复她，转过头对着辰乐，拿出一个白色的，辰乐十分眼熟的礼盒。“辰乐，成年快乐。祝贺你成为继承者。”

晚餐的时候辰乐已经十分按捺不住激动，他毕竟还是个小孩子。“姑姑，我每年都有收到渽民叔叔的礼物!每年生日都有人送我一双皮鞋，就是那个白盒子，我之前还以为是你送的呢。”

他兴奋到戳破了盘子里的一个葡萄，果汁溅到他领口塞着的白餐巾上。“不过，为什么渽民叔叔不和我们住在一起呢？我记得我小时候也没有见过他。”辰乐看着自己餐叉上那个碎掉的葡萄，又有些困惑地说。

“……他之前得了场大病，被家里送去休养。得了好久了，你出生前他就病了。”李东赫心不在焉地回他，眉头锁得紧紧的。


	2. 猎手与雷龙

渽民叔叔也不姓李，他姓罗，罗渽民。

一般来说大家族的子女不会轻易更换姓氏，要么是算命先生说这位命中有劫，要么他就是家族的不可说。

而罗渽民属于后者。

见到罗渽民对李东赫而言不是什么好的体验，正如她从来不愿意主动步入李家墓园。辰乐父母墓边那座孤零零的小坟，里面躺的不是别人，是她和李帝努、罗渽民三人的大哥李敏亨。

在李东赫二十多年来重复的噩梦里，总是这样结尾的：尚年幼的罗渽民来到她房间，他的眼睛还是小孩子的那种类型，大到离谱，他的脸也短短的，像只猫崽，人类最幼态的长相。嘴巴沾了一点口水，也是小孩特有的那种晶晶亮的样子，说话还有点含含糊糊的。但就是这么一个天使模样的小男孩对她说，“姐姐，敏亨哥哥好像要死了。”

然后李敏亨的房门大开，她看见自己的大哥正在呕吐。李东赫第一次知道吃鼠药中毒没有电视上演得那么体面，演员装死时总是面色红润，只有嘴角挂着一丝若有若无的血，而且死得很痛快。但她的哥哥在重症监护室里煎熬了整整一周，上吐下泻，浑身出现大片的瘀斑，他的口腔、鼻孔、甚至眼角都开始流血，因为脆弱的黏膜上的毛细血管全都破裂了。直到他最后死去，全身上下也都是触目惊心的青青紫紫，他是在这种痛苦和不体面中去世的。

李东赫就在那一周里流完了一生的眼泪。她怎么可能不恨呢，敏亨死的时候还未成年，连墓碑都不能刻，宗堂都不能进。可她的仇根本没法报，因为凶手是他们共同的小弟弟，年仅七岁的罗渽民。

李敏亨下葬那天李东赫去看了。她觉得入殓师挺厉害的，李敏亨在医院咽气的样子真的很难看，浮肿、灰黄，生命离开他的时候把所有的朝气和活力都一并带走了。而这时他穿着寿衣躺在花丛里，看起来就像是睡着了，只是苍白了一点。李东赫很努力地记住了哥哥那天的模样，因为之后生死两茫茫，他们再也不可能见到面。可任她再怎么努力，遗忘规律总是不可抗的，不管她愿不愿意，记忆中哥哥的脸还是模糊了。反而是罗渽民的脸每天都能见到，她看着当年的小团子抽条，五官越来越立体，越来越像当年的李敏亨。后来罗渽民被送进医院，她很久没再见过他，他的脸也终于黯淡了。但今天是噩梦重新变得清晰的一天，罗渽民回来了。

真难熬啊，李东赫在心里说。

对于罗渽民的到来，钟辰乐显然比李东赫开心得多。虽然他已经不会像小时候那样大笑尖叫了，现在他表达开心的方式是把那十几个白色鞋盒在床上一字排开，摆得整整齐齐——在李东赫为他安排的自律又高压的生活方式下，他养成了轻微的强迫症。

这样的钟辰乐其实是有点让朴志晟害怕的。虽然他不愿意承认自己的这点害怕，也觉得自己不应该害怕一起长大的辰乐。朴志晟自小被李家扔到保安队一起训炼，他长得比钟辰乐更高也更健壮，但就是在这种时候，在钟辰乐无意识的状态下，他的神情总会让朴志晟觉得很有压迫感。是因为他温柔的食草动物的本性吗？钟辰乐喜欢多米诺骨牌，喜欢制作动物标本，这两样爱好都需要超群的细致和耐心，他是天生的狩猎者。朴志晟高大的个子装载的却是无比软弱又无比善良的内核，放在侏罗纪世界里他也只是雷龙，皮糙肉厚但又对外界很警惕。只是再怎么警惕他也不会让自己避开辰乐，因为他是他唯一的朋友。

而且现在还不止是朋友了。李家让他好好伺候钟辰乐，他给伺候到了床上。不是朴志晟贪得无厌想要吃天鹅肉，实在这只天鹅是自己扑棱到他怀里的。几个月前两个小孩偷了厨房的酒来喝，意乱情迷之后睡到了一起。第二天早晨钟辰乐睁眼的时候就看见志晟跪在床边等着他发落，他的小朋友自觉身份低微选择权不由他自己。辰乐只是笑着把他拉起来又抱住他的腰：“志晟，地上多凉啊。”

志晟没说话，暗暗搂紧了怀中的辰乐。他并没有告诉辰乐那天晚上他其实没醉透，也是，醉透了哪还能硬得起来做那档子事呢。全庄园最腼腆老实的朴志晟生平第一次撒了谎，骗的还是他的爱人。

现在辰乐也像那晚一样躺到他身边来了，他轻轻地对朴志晟说：“志晟，我今天很高兴。”

朴志晟不舒服了，他的雄性本能和领地意识总是在床上才比较完整。此时此刻辰乐和他睡在一起，却在为了另一个男人感到幸福，这让他觉得自己快要酸死了，尽管那个人是辰乐的叔叔。他翻了个身盖在钟辰乐身上，居高临下地看着他主人的脸：“辰乐既然成年了，那我们来做一点成年人的事吧。”

说完他开始吻辰乐的鼻尖和嘴唇，又一路向下到脖颈和胸膛，一只手去脱他的上衣，另一手去解他的腰带。辰乐乖乖地任他动作，他喜欢和朴志晟做爱，喜欢的程度不亚于出去打猎。打猎，自打父亲去世后他很少再去猎场了。从他六岁起父亲就开始教他怎么射击，怎么瞄准星和判断射程。对钟辰乐而言，喜欢打猎不止是扣动扳机和命中的那一瞬间，更多的时候，打猎意味着等候。有时他和父亲需要在草垛后面等上很长时间，在这期间，猎手和猎物是没有交流的。从这层面的意义来看，打猎和击剑、跆拳道之类的活动都太不同了，或许某种程度上来说这些都是具有攻击性的暴力运动，但只有狩猎者才是独裁者。在他还很小很小的时候，还对这个世界感到陌生的时候，被教会的就是从瞄准镜里观察这个世界。毛茸茸的小动物在还该是宠物的时期，在他已经是猎物。瞄准镜里的世界清晰，但也狭小，狩猎要求全神贯注，他得把目标之外的一切都当做是静止的死物。也许对大多数小孩来说打猎是冰冷枯燥的，但钟辰乐喜欢这项活动。父亲寡言，这是他和父亲交流感情的方式之一。

但现在父亲已经去世了。

喜欢和朴志晟做爱也是因为，这是他们两人交流感情的方法。做爱时空间是私密的，安静的，他目所能及只有朴志晟赤裸的身体，耳边只有朴志晟的喘息。这么想着他回过神来，发现对方正火冒三丈地瞪着他。

辰乐在做爱时走神，这于朴志晟简直是奇耻大辱。他用力打了一下辰乐的屁股，毫不留情地把手指挤进去，在柔软的内壁上抠挖。辰乐疼得抽了一下，但也没发火，他有点好笑地看着身上乱发脾气的朴志晟。朴志晟在床上总有点恃宠而骄的意思，胆子特别大，平时唯唯诺诺的样子一点都看不出来了。

朴志晟把手指抽出来，换成性器顶进去。其实他有点粗暴，但辰乐没有反抗，他甚至把小腿抬起来往朴志晟腰上勾，想把他勾得离自己近一些，“志晟…志晟抱抱我吧，”他的声音半是痛苦半是愉悦，已经尽量压低了音量，但在深夜里听起来还是很清楚。

朴志晟立刻捂住了他的嘴：“不许叫，今天大小姐在楼下。”辰乐的脸很白，很小，在他晒黑的大手的衬托下更白也更小了。辰乐很听话，不让叫就立刻噤声了，只是睁着眼睛去看朴志晟，他的眼睛很亮，很天真的样子，眼底涌出的生理性泪液还显得有点可怜，被捂着嘴像是在被凌虐似的。朴志晟看他这副模样更激动了，顶得有点狠，辰乐忍不住挣扎起来，在他捂得很重的手下呜呜地叫。

朴志晟忙松开手，“辰乐想叫是吗，那小声一点。”他痴迷地去舔辰乐白皙滑腻的脸蛋，对方出了薄薄一层汗他也不觉得嫌弃，辰乐在他眼里总是干净的，芬芳的。辰乐因为被捂了一会儿口鼻有点窒息，脸颊也红扑扑的，喘气太着急还把自己呛得咳了两声。朴志晟神魂颠倒，一边把辰乐通红的耳朵咬进嘴里咂吮，一边拼命往他身体里顶，嘴里不住地念叨“好乖好可爱，怎么这么可爱，我的乖宝贝……”他的可爱宝贝被他操得差点昏过去，神志不清地求他慢一点。

期间他缓过神来的时候问朴志晟要不要换个姿势，换他骑在上面，结果被朴志晟武力镇压了。朴志晟做爱的时候不知该说是控制欲强还是大男子主义，只能接受最传统的传教士体位。恋爱里总有一方会坚持奇怪的平衡原则，朴志晟下了床什么都听辰乐的，但在床上一点主动权都交不出去。辰乐有点遗憾地想这样以后性生活不会越来越乏味吧，朴志晟怎么不愿意尝试一下新鲜事物呢。还好朴志晟没给他继续胡思乱想的时间和机会，动作又大开大合起来，很快他就又爽得不知云里雾里了。

朴志晟在他身体里射了三次，最后一次时他把已经软成一滩烂泥的钟辰乐抱在怀里，满足地亲亲他湿漉漉的眼睛，“生日快乐，”他小声说着。


	3. 礼物

辰乐抱着新的白色盒子爬上了树。他爱待在树上，这里没有人打扰，庄园里的监控也拍不到。朴志晟不太喜欢他这么做，他觉得辰乐这样像是为了观察什么，谁见过绵羊站到高高的山岗上往下眺望呢？只有狼群才会。

盒子很空，应该不再是鞋了。他拆开那个繁琐的大蝴蝶结，打开包装纸，看到里面躺着的是一枚钥匙。

哪里的钥匙呢？辰乐想了一会儿，觉得和父亲书房柜子的钥匙有点像。

这时他听见了一声奇怪的响动，像是手掌拍击玻璃发出的。辰乐扭头朝声音传来的方向看过去，是家里的老厨娘，正站在厨房的落地窗前。下午的阳光不刺眼但倾斜着，反光很厉害，他费了很大力气才看清楚，老厨娘的脖子上缠了一根皮带。

接着她被拽得往后靠了一点，手碰不到窗户了。于是辰乐什么都没有再听到，加上离得太远，他看到的是一场很安静的谋杀。

暴行的冲击力也是需要距离的，声音消散在空气里，人类的视力不足以穿透午后的玻璃窗，厨娘的尖叫和挣扎都被屏蔽在了那扇紧闭的窗户后面。连血都没有，那杀人有什么地方值得战栗的吗？于是辰乐没有动，他留在了那棵树上，感觉自己像是回到了猎场，怀着那时端着枪看目标时的心情。

砰！辰乐脑海中的枪声响起来了，厨娘不再动弹，她肥胖的身躯向前倒了下去，连同她脖子上的皮带。然后皮带的主人露了面，是罗渽民。

罗渽民也看到他了。他弯下身用力踢了一下地上的厨娘，用脚把尸体翻了个过儿，抽出自己的皮带就往门外走，一直走到辰乐所在的大树下。

辰乐眼睁睁地看着他朝自己走过来。他更确定了，死亡没有气味，一个刚犯过罪的杀手站得离自己这么近，他也察觉不出来他刚刚杀过人。有气味的是另外一些东西，比如用枪打死一个人，别人闻到的是火药和硝烟；用镰刀砍死一个人，别人闻到的是鲜血和铁锈；用火烧死一个人的话，别人闻到的也只是汽油的味道，还会以为他是在加油站工作的。有气味的只是工具，还有死亡的一些代谢品。死亡本身看不见也抓不住，它没有任何气味可言。

又或许是罗渽民的脸欺骗了别人。他真的很英俊，漆黑的短发，干干净净的脸，在树下仰着脖子看辰乐。罗渽民的眼睛很大，很清澈，三十岁的人不常有的那种清澈。他的平静中透着一股愉快，不是青年男人志得意满的骄傲表情，更像是小孩子在夏天吃到冰棍后的满足样子。是刚杀了人的缘故吗？他冲着辰乐笑，用低沉又很温柔的嗓音说：“今晚去地窖看看好吗？我给你准备了礼物。”

说完他看见了辰乐手里捏着的那把钥匙，“啊，那个是另一份礼物。”

他好像没什么和辰乐聊天的欲望，说完这些就转身走开了。他的腰挺得很直，步子很稳，还好端端地系着那根皮带。辰乐盯着他的背影看了一会儿，他发现罗渽民走路的姿势很像自己的父亲李帝努。

夜里辰乐独自去了地窖。经过白天的事情他觉得罗渽民是个危险的人，但意外的是对自己似乎没什么杀心。地窖没开灯，很黑，平时也没什么人来。辰乐四处摸索着开了开关，灯光很微弱，周围大片大片地挂着蜘蛛网，能闻到一股有些发霉的味道。

钟辰乐知道罗渽民没有骗人，恶作剧总不会做到自己侄子头上来。这时他注意到墙角放了个冰柜，冰柜的指示灯是亮的，红色的一个小圆点，因为太老旧了光有点暗，但在一片漆黑的地下室来说还算显眼。这里常年无人问津，冰柜插着电是不正常的，那礼物应该就在里面了。

冰柜很高，钟辰乐找了个凳子踩在脚底下去掀它的盖子，费了很大劲才搬开。他是个喜欢运动的孩子，身体不弱，可这个冰柜实在是老化了。盖子打开后里面的冷气一下子失去束缚，争先恐后地扑到他面门上来，把他冻得打了个哆嗦。他把表面上已经变得脏兮兮的雪块拂开，看到了老厨娘的脸。

辰乐惊得一下子从板凳上栽下来，坐在地上半天缓不过神。过了很久他又爬起来站到凳子上去看，老厨娘的眼睛应该是被罗渽民合上了，此时正紧紧地闭着，她的脸不止是死亡带来的灰暗，还因为被冷冻而显得发青。罗渽民在尸僵发挥作用前把她摆成了一个笔直的姿势，于是老厨娘现在双手交叠着放在腹部，平躺在冰柜里，和那些在棺材里寿终正寝的人似乎也没什么两样。看着看着辰乐想起了他从前制作动物标本的时候，要把动物体内残余的肌体完全剔除，再把填充物塞进去，让动物看起来还是胖乎乎软绵绵的。罗渽民给老妇人营造出的这种安详的氛围，他觉得和他之前的行为好像没有区别，都是一些虚假的东西骗骗人罢了。

罗渽民送给他的礼物是一具人体标本。

辰乐突然觉得头疼，赶紧关上柜子转身朝门外跑去，他感觉自己好像错过了什么东西。

辰乐一直跑到他父亲的书房，这里自从他父母去世以后就没人再进来了，只有下人偶尔进来清一下灰尘。摆设和装饰都没有变，父亲和母亲的合影还挂在墙上，好像他们只是短暂地出去了一会儿。辰乐一下子跪到父亲的文件柜的旁边，因为刹车刹得太急还磕到了头。他顾不上疼，翻口袋找出了罗渽民给他的钥匙往锁孔里插，结果手抖得厉害，插了半天都没插进去。

打开柜门后里面有一打信，用尼龙绳捆着。辰乐随手拆了一封开始读：  
“**亲爱的哥哥，听说辰乐出生了，我真想见见他。他长得像你吗？我在这里过得很不好，昨天我打了一个病人，因为他抢走了你送给我的围巾，还把它给弄破了。结果医生都说我暴力冲动加重，又送我去电击，开的药也加量了。电击好难受，药也好苦，就着水都送不下去。而且我最近特别容易忘事，我怕我再吃药就要把你也忘了。哥哥你什么时候才能接我回去？我想你了，还想看看辰乐。哥哥我爱你，求求你了。**”

他又打开一封：  
“**哥哥，谢谢你带着辰乐来看我。辰乐真可爱，他身上流着你的血，我会爱他的。只是为什么不让我回家呢？我觉得我和辰乐很合得来，我可以教他弹琴，可以教他开枪，我会做个好叔叔的。让我回家吧哥哥，我想回家了。**”

辰乐一封一封看下去，心跳得很快。罗渽民写的最多的词就是“回家”和“爱”，好像有了这些他就能够活下去。他对渽民叔叔的看法变得很复杂，昨天的狂喜被白天的谋杀吓得冷却了一些，但也只是一些，他没办法彻底摒弃对叔叔的感情。是因为血浓于水吗？

最后一封很新，信封上的墨迹还很清晰，上面写着“给辰乐”。他展开了信纸：  
“**亲爱的辰乐，假如他们愿意让你知道我这个叔叔的话，那现在该是你在读这封信了。你应该已经长成大孩子了，肯定也是个漂亮孩子，你爸爸妈妈都长得很好看。可能你对我的印象不太好……但是至少请你相信，叔叔很爱你，叔叔就算做一万件恶事也不会对你不利。有时候人们做一些坏事是为了防止做出更坏的事情。只不过，这个世界总是不听人解释的。**”

辰乐的头更疼了，他手一松跌坐在地上，信件纷纷扬扬地飘落，又掉在他身上，像形状怪异的雪花。辰乐心里产生了一个令他感到恐怖的念头：为什么他想不起来任何发生在十五岁时的事情？

他十五岁的那年，李帝努和黄仁俊过世了。


	4. 不要害怕

李东赫找到辰乐的时候他正在弹钢琴，还是弹巴赫，但断断续续的，一直在出错。李东赫看不下去了，她走过去把钢琴上的节拍器按停：“别弹了，跟姑姑说说话。”

辰乐明白她为什么来找自己，庄园的监控装满了每一个角落，李东赫很容易就能知道他攥着一枚钥匙冲进了李帝努的书房。他松开手指，琴声干巴巴地停住了。连着两顿没吃饭，他的脸色很苍白，还有点冒虚汗，像是低血糖了。

辰乐仰着脸看李东赫，用他全部的自制力来让自己尽可能显得平静一些。只是一个才满十八岁的孩子能有多强的自制力呢，他的声音抖得像一片秋天刚刚凋零的树叶，“姑姑，是不是我把父母……”

“不是的！”他还没说完李东赫就立刻出声打断他，没让他说出可怕的后半句来，她觉得这太残忍了，她的侄子还这么小。“不是的，不是你，和辰乐没有任何关系。”她急切地又补了后半句，生怕辰乐误会了什么。

辰乐不相信地看着她，没有反驳，但打小看他长大的李东赫读懂了这份沉默的质疑。没办法，她想了一会儿，最后还是告诉辰乐，“是渽民做的。”

“你十五岁那年，哥哥心软，把渽民接回家住了……后来你好像是应激性失忆，他在家那段时间的事情你都不记得了。”

具体的李东赫没有跟辰乐细说，但光听这几句他就已经开始头晕目眩。李东赫摸摸他的头退了出去，她得留给侄子一点私人空间来消化这件事情。没有人的琴房里辰乐终于开始哭了，连父母去世的那天他都不曾哭过，还被来参加葬礼的人指指点点说他没感情，辰乐都听见了。他的眼泪又多又急地不停冒出来，连他自己都有点被吓到，怎么会有这么多眼泪呢？几天前他还在为渽民叔叔的到来欣喜，今天就知道他害死了自己的父母。他想着渽民叔叔对他说的第一句话，“覆巢之下安有完卵”，多恶毒的几个字啊。他觉得自己的心就像是被打碎了的一个鸡蛋，蛋液黏黏糊糊地从壳里淌出来，他束手无策，粘不得也救不得。

还有就是，在姑姑的口中，在家里人对渽民叔叔的态度里，显然他是不被欢迎的人。为什么自己会对他的到来感到高兴？渽民让自己在树上看他怎么用皮带勒死一个老女人，送了他一具冷冰冰的尸体，还给他写了一堆诡异的信……他不知道别人会不会，父亲母亲、东赫姑姑会不会对这些感到毛骨悚然，他没有，这些礼物对他来说，和一个杯子一幅画，好像也没什么不同，他不害怕这些。

但现在他对自己感到有些害怕了。

辰乐找到了朴志晟，他不安的时候就会这么做。他花了很多年才养成这个习惯，李家的人似乎很难对外人建立信任感，一开始不是他去找志晟的，总是志晟来找他。比如小时候标本房只剩他一个人对着屋子里的尸体的时候，还有被学校里的孩子锁到洗手间里出不来的时候。后来家里让他退学，专门请了私人教师来给他讲课，陪着他的更是只剩下朴志晟。其实朴志晟没法保护他，他那么软弱又好脾气的一个人，自己都还照顾不好呢。钟辰乐绝大多数时候都是天不怕地不怕的，只是偶尔需要一点确认自己还活着的信心，朴志晟就是他和现实世界联接的纽带。

朴志晟正在修家里的一辆车，浑身都弄得脏兮兮的。辰乐的眼睛还肿着，他哭太久了。朴志晟见他这副模样，吓了一跳，忙想给他擦眼泪，看了看自己满是机油的手又尴尬地放下了。辰乐不管不顾地往他怀里钻，朴志晟吓得直躲，嘴里一直叫自己身上脏，辰乐不听，把脑袋搁到他胸膛上，声音闷闷地顺着他的胸口往上传：“志晟，你害怕我吗？”

朴志晟连忙说自己不怕，辰乐嗤地笑了，他趴在朴志晟怀抱里，半是埋怨半是撒娇地他说：“你不许害怕我，谁都可以，就你不行。”

志晟见他这副眼睛肿肿、鼻头红红的样子毫无威慑力，不禁有些好笑，但还是连忙点头安抚他，生怕小祖宗一个不开心又要掉眼泪。

辰乐安静地在志晟的拥抱里停留了一会儿，接着他爬起来，把志晟往自己房间里带：“你快去洗澡，我想做爱了。”

朴志晟看着辰乐往他身上搓泡沫的时候还有些不明所以，他今天好像特别急也特别热情，和往常都不太一样，像是被什么小狐狸精给附体了。但辰乐真的很漂亮，脸漂亮身体也漂亮，白得像山头化不掉的雪，像天上的一朵云。辰乐的脸被浴室的水蒸气熏得潮红，跟喝醉了似的，嘴唇也红彤彤的，引得朴志晟情不自禁地去亲。他亲着亲着欲火上来了，把辰乐自腿弯打横抱起来往卧室里走。

辰乐裸着身体被朴志晟放到床上，他这次没再吵着自己要在上边，只是急急地去拉朴志晟，张着嘴索他的吻。朴志晟赞叹地看他雪白的脖颈和挺立的乳尖，忍不住低头去吮吸，还用上了一点牙齿。辰乐的皮肤薄，很快就留了几个印子。两个人缠在一起亲了一会儿，辰乐又要坐起来，抬手推他的胸口。

他把朴志晟的短裤褪了下来，伸着舌头去舔那根阴茎。朴志晟很意外，辰乐有洁癖，以前从来没给他口交过。他其实有点期待，也是，哪个男的不喜欢被用嘴伺候啊，毕竟是很舒服的事情。但他最终还是不忍心，扶着辰乐的肩膀想让他别这样。

辰乐却摇摇头说没关系的，又继续去舔，边舔着边用手指去揉自己的后穴，最后让朴志晟射进了他嘴里。等那根东西又站起来之后他就躺平了张开两条腿，对朴志晟说：“志晟快插插我，把我插射。”

辰乐的腿长得很好看，骨肉调匀，皮肤也很细腻，连膝盖都是粉的。朴志晟跪到他两腿之间，吻了吻他的双膝，把阴茎往他穴道里塞。“好紧，辰乐里面好舒服，”他的动作也逐渐失控起来，越来越快，一个劲把辰乐往床头边顶，辰乐被他插得身体一耸一耸的，忍不住叫出了声。

做了一会儿后朴志晟发现辰乐在流眼泪，他以为是自己太粗暴把对方弄伤了，连忙去摸两人相连的地方，是湿的，但没有流血，他又问辰乐是不是插疼了，撑着身体想把自己退出来。察觉到朴志晟的意图后辰乐连忙拉住他不许他动，“不许，别出去，快进来，我想要……”他扭着身体去蹭朴志晟的家伙，好像离了那根东西他就会死。朴志晟无奈地试图说不然我们还是先睡觉？辰乐摇摇头，“不行，我一点睡意都没有，你接着操我。”

朴志晟没法，只好又动作起来。辰乐更用力地抱他，因为后背出了很多汗打滑就连腿也使劲往他腰上缠去。原来不是狐狸精，是蜘蛛精，辰乐像蜘蛛似的把他裹紧了，却是为了向他敞开身体迎接他的撞击，而不是要和真正的蜘蛛一样吃掉他。辰乐最后高潮时夹紧了他的腰，穴道开始痉挛，用已经哭得沙哑的声音地在他耳边说了一句“我爱你”，朴志晟也被刺激得射精了。

辰乐因为做完爱很累终于睡了过去。朴志晟给他盖好被子，怜惜地摸了摸他疲倦的侧脸。他不明白是什么事情能让辰乐这么没有安全感。他从前有过这种时候吗？朴志晟睁着眼把他和辰乐相识后的岁月都回溯了一遍，也没能想起来。


	5. 渽民的选择

有人讲过一个关于魔鬼的故事：  
一个魔鬼被神封印到玻璃瓶里投放进大海，魔鬼发誓谁要是救了他、解除了封印就满足他三个愿望。过了一千年，没人捡到这个瓶子，于是魔鬼又重新发誓，他会永远听自己救命恩人的差遣。一千年过去了，还是没人理他，魔鬼便又更改了自己的誓言：谁要是把他放了出来，他就杀了他。

罗渽民没有听过这个故事，他被李帝努接回家时真的很高兴，没想过要伤害任何人。

只是他好像忘记了一点——魔鬼是不可能给任何人带来幸福的。

为了尽量保护罗渽民，李帝努没有告诉家里上下他是从精神病院被接出来的，包括他的妻子。黄仁俊待丈夫的弟弟很好，很热情，但罗渽民一点也不高兴。他想念自己的哥哥，也想看一看可爱的小侄子，却没准备好看到一个女人依偎在哥哥怀里。

于是他引诱了自己的嫂子。不是很难，他甚至都没有吻过仁俊一下就把她骗到手了，因为这是个相信爱情的傻姑娘。罗渽民问她为什么喜欢自己，她说是因为他看她的眼神。开什么玩笑，他拿什么眼神看她了？

这下他更瞧不起爱情了，一切人能重复经历的东西都不值得珍惜。不过他承认仁俊长得很美，他邀请仁俊去一家餐厅吃饭，开了个单间，仁俊穿着黑色的鱼尾裙来了，见到她的那一刻他明白了为什么哥哥会娶这个女人。其实罗渽民没跟女人单独约会过，他不知道该说什么，表现得有点笨拙。但仁俊很捧场，无论他说什么她都配合着笑，女人对自己钟情的男人总是有惊人的包容心。

罗渽民在酒里下了安眠药，不一会儿仁俊就没了意识。他没有耐心，不想跟兄嫂玩乱伦游戏，杀人是最快捷的方法。他把仁俊胳膊搭到自己肩膀上，架着她往外走，装成是送醉酒的女伴。但他没把仁俊带回家，而是带到了一个很少有人去的公园里，在一棵树下杀死了仁俊。

他看着仁俊躺在树下，玫瑰一样的嘴唇再也不会说话了。这片嘴唇吻过他的哥哥，也对他说过我爱你。割开仁俊颈动脉的时候鲜血喷了很远，他第一次知道一个人可以流那么多血。去吃饭前他还给仁俊买了百合花，现在洁白的花瓣已经沾满了血，变得很狰狞，吃饭前干净漂亮的仁俊现在也倒在了血泊里。他从车的后备箱里拿出铁锹在树下刨了个坑，把仁俊和花都埋上了。

李帝努找不到妻子后勃然大怒，拎着罗渽民的领子问仁俊去哪里了。他不想对哥哥撒谎，就说了实话。有点出乎他的意料，李帝努没有发疯，他只是对罗渽民说，“你在哪里埋的仁俊，你带我过去。”

那天下了很大的雨，李帝努推开车门，没有撑伞就往那棵树下走过去。罗渽民没有动，他坐在车里透过车窗看李帝努在雨里跌跌撞撞地走，雨大得刮雨器都刮不干净，挂在玻璃上往下流，像人擦不掉的眼泪。那块土地可能是因为被人翻动过，所以比别的地方都更松软，李帝努的脚深深地陷在了泥泞里，他赤着手去扒那些被淋得湿透的泥土，翻到了几片已经腐烂的百合花瓣。

李帝努说自己错了，他要把罗渽民送回精神病院去。罗渽民听了没有立刻拒绝，他说哥哥你把车开到那条小河那里停一下好吗，我想洗个手。李帝努同意了，于是他下了车蹲到河边，捡了一块尖利的石头在手里，然后回到车上关好车门，趁李帝努不注意时把那块石头狠狠地扎进了他的额角。

罗渽民哭了，他一边哭一边说：“哥哥我爱你，但我真的不想再回去了。”

他觉得很绝望，他刚刚杀死了这世界上他最爱的人。从小到大，李帝努是家人里待他最好的一个。从李敏亨那件事情过后，他在家里跟过街老鼠差不多，只有李帝努会对他笑，不拿白眼看他，还继续叫他弟弟。从前他靠着和李帝努之间的通信还有对小时候兄弟俩的回忆在精神病院活下去，现在所有关于李帝努的记忆都变得不堪回首。哥哥曾经给了他生的希望，他却反过来害死了哥哥。

平安夜那天罗渽民也来吃饭了，李东赫还是不怎么愿意理他，连碗筷都是辰乐吩咐下人帮他加的。吃完饭按照家族惯例，三个人出来扫雪，辰乐坚持要把朴志晟也捎着，李东赫默许了。罗渽民记得他最后一次做这件事还是在很久以前，在他还没毒死李敏亨的那年冬天。

那年冬天真的挺好的，他的两个哥哥都在，东赫还给了他压岁钱，明明自己也是个孩子来着。罗渽民看着辰乐拖着一个巨大的扫帚在雪地里走着，雪下得很厚实，几乎一直没到他的膝盖。他想起了他为数不多的几个，不是在精神病院度过的冬天，好像都不如后来冷，那时候的雪也更干净，因为雪的下面什么都没有掩埋，雪只是雪而已。

因为他的疾病，家族里没有人真正愿意亲近他，却也没有人追究他的过错。然而他的那些罪恶在被家族齐心协力掩埋起来之后，经过风吹日晒，雪埋雨淋，日久天长表面上似乎什么事情都没发生过，但他总会记得那下面是死过人的。

李东赫突然对罗渽民说，“你知道吗？辰乐出生的时候，父亲说他和你是一样的。”

罗渽民点点头，他也看得出来，所以才那么执着地一直要见辰乐，因为他看出来辰乐会是家族的继承者。不是说财产，辰乐真正继承的，是李家的血液，是血液里坏掉的东西。

“所以我曾想过要杀了他。动完这个念头后我都不敢相信……杀一个刚出生的小婴儿吗，恐怕连你都下不了手。”李东赫的表情有些扭曲，好像光是说出这几句话都让她觉得痛苦。

罗渽民有些不能理解，他眨了眨眼睛：“做继承者不好吗？姐姐，你和我们明明是一样的。”他觉得人总要放弃一些东西的，比如说他，他为了不压抑天性，在精神病院住了二十多年，失去了可以呆在家里的温暖的冬天，还有姐姐的笑脸。

“可你不该杀敏亨哥哥。”李东赫眼睛里的恨意变得浓郁起来，她在心里叹气，他们这对姐弟还真是相似，天性都够残忍不说，还都爱上了自己的哥哥……她小时候觉得最大的苦恼是该怎么告诉敏亨她爱他，后来变成了为什么没在敏亨还活着的时候告诉他她爱他。她想起敏亨下葬那天烧起来的火，那天没有风也没有雨，天空中的云都被火光映得通红，漫天都是虚假的晚霞。橙红色的火焰吞噬了李敏亨的脸，也吞噬了李东赫全部的关于少女时期的梦。她和罗渽民最大的分歧也许就在辰乐身上吧，她想让辰乐和她一样走普通人的路，平时打打猎就够了。罗渽民却想让辰乐自由选择，还想让他也尝一尝血的味道。

在一片扫雪的沙沙声中，罗渽民突然伸手抓住从他身边经过的朴志晟，把一把小刀抵到了他脖子边，冲着辰乐大声喊道：“辰乐！过来！想要动手的话，就现在吧！”

事情发生得太突然，朴志晟完全僵住了，很快他看见辰乐从腰间掏出了一把袖珍手枪来，黑洞洞的枪口却不是对准自己，而是对准了他身后的罗渽民。

辰乐开枪了，他的枪法是李帝努教出来的，很稳也很准，罗渽民的眉心间出现了一个圆圆的小洞，然后他松开朴志晟向后面倒去。雪下得太厚，血都往下渗了所以看起来好像并不明显，连枪声都因为被雪吸收而小了许多。辰乐走过来，扶住了摇摇欲坠的朴志晟，低头去看地上的渽民叔叔。雪地白得很刺眼，渽民竟然在微笑，辰乐觉得自己的眼睛痛了一下。


	6. 麦克白夫人

辰乐闻到了血的味道，他开始干呕，为自己第一次杀了人，也为杀的人居然是自己的亲叔叔。他没想过要替父母报仇的，但谁都不能动朴志晟，连渽民叔叔也不行。罗渽民想必就是看出了这一点，他根本没给辰乐留选择的机会。

辰乐突然脱了力，站都站不稳，朴志晟把他半扶半抱回了屋里。他靠在朴志晟怀里说：“渽民叔叔在笑，你知道为什么吗？他就是想让我杀人，才不在意我杀的是谁，杀了他也可以。”他觉得罗渽民只是把谋杀当成一个爱好跟他分享了，就像冰柜里冻僵了的那个老妇人，他自己的死是他送给辰乐的最后一份礼物。

夜里他又向朴志晟求爱，很大声地叫床，从来没有过的，意乱情迷地喊“我给你干，你别离开我”，朴志晟不知所措，只能努力满足他，尽可能重地去操他的穴道。辰乐疼了也不在乎，他缠着朴志晟，高潮完了也不让他退出去。朴志晟无奈地吻他的脸，把他湿透的头发拂到一边去亲他的额头，哄了好半天辰乐才委委屈屈地睡着了。

无法入睡的人换成了朴志晟。麦克白的手上沾了血，但最后发了疯的却是麦克白夫人，他在失眠的夜里这么想。

第二天钟辰乐带着朴志晟离开了，把罗渽民的尸体也塞进了后备箱。他不想去警察局，也不想去精神病院，那就只能走。李东赫出来送他，拍拍朴志晟的肩膀让他好好照顾少爷。然后转过头对辰乐说，“把渽民埋得远一点吧。”

她觉得他们都不该生在李家，仁俊也不该嫁过来。这个家是让梦破碎的地方，所有关于爱情和自由的梦都消逝了。她环视空旷的庄园，觉得哪里都发生过噩梦，哪里都有很糟糕的回忆。而她以后就要一个人在这里生活了。

李东赫走到车后面，把后备箱打开，看见了渽民已经变得灰白的脸。她没想到渽民的死一点也没让她开心，她曾经那么恨过这个弟弟。但他前一天还跟她坐在同一张桌子上吃饭，转眼就孤零零地躺到了这个狭小的行李舱里。也许她和渽民还是不同的吧，渽民会为了她的死感到伤心吗？李东赫觉得他好像只是爱过李帝努和辰乐，甚至连爱辰乐也是因为他是李帝努的孩子。但他的爱多么无用啊，他爱的李帝努和他不爱的黄仁俊死在了同一天，死在了同一个人手里。

辰乐在发动车子了，李东赫摸了摸他的头，告诉他以后要好好活着。辰乐点点头，把车开远了。他从后视镜里看自己的姑姑，晨光中周围的景物争先恐后地挤到那片小小的镜子里，李东赫的身影很快就成了一个小黑点，再然后就看不见了。

才开到隔壁一个村庄时他们的车就被一个警察拦了下来，说是要检查一下车上有什么东西。辰乐缓缓把车窗摇下来，冲着那个警察很明媚地笑了笑。警察也对他微笑致意，低头从外套里找搜查证。然而下一秒他的脖子上就出现了一把小刀，血溅得整个车窗都是。朴志晟失控地大叫了一声，他还在副驾驶上坐着，感觉浑身的血都凝固了。

辰乐安抚性地看看他，推开车门下了车。那个警察东倒西歪地在他面前走，想要逃离这辆奇怪的轿车。他拼命用手去堵脖子上那个正在不停喷血的血窟窿，根本没用，血一直流到公路上，把分行线都染红了。

他终于跌进了公路旁的玉米田里。田地里是未化的积雪，他的爬行在上面留下了鲜红的痕迹，在洁白的雪上显得格外清晰。风又开始大了，夹杂着一些雪粒，刮得辰乐的脸有些疼。他端起了之前和父亲一起打猎时常用的那把猎枪，从瞄准镜里看正在地上匍匐着的警察。他忽然间明白了为什么父亲总带着他去猎场，他之前还以为是因为父亲喜欢。

现在他知道了，父亲不喜欢打猎，父亲是觉得他会喜欢。

他扣动了扳机，这对他来说只是一个习惯性的动作。像从前无数次的狩猎一样，他打得很准。他曾经无数次地趴在草垛里，看微风梳理面前的草丛，从碧绿到金黄，从茂盛到枯萎，让他想起自己为母亲梳她的那头染成金黄色的长发的时刻。母亲会把他抱到膝盖上，她长长的头发一直垂到他的胸前，带着白玉兰的香气。

辰乐回到了车上，他把猎枪放到后座，对朴志晟笑了一下，便又转头过去开车。

朴志晟觉得辰乐的微笑很眼熟，他看着车窗外白茫茫的田野，想了好一会儿才终于想起他究竟是在哪里见到的这个微笑。

是罗渽民临死前的脸上。

end.


End file.
